wintermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Irabian System
Introduction The Irabian system is a very small system orbiting the small brown dwarf, Irabia. Seven planets orbit the star, Minerva, Wintermoor, Karravesk, Rhaesan, Corran, Kaicili, and Coroth. History The Irabian System, once referred to as Barnard's Star, was first explored by refugees from the collapse of Earth's environment. Minerva and Wintermoor were immediately colonized, and became important refuges for humanity. Astrography Minerva [[Minerva|''(See full article)]] The innermost planet in the Irabian System, Minerva is a warm terra, and was at one point a major colony similar to Wintermoor. While not nearly as populated or advanced as Wintermoor, it went on to become a major economic stronghold, sharing much of its abundant wealth with Wintermoor's destiny for the stars. The world was completely destroyed in 745 following the invasion of the Segaruu. Wintermoor [[Wintermoor|(See full article)]] Wintermoor is widely considered to be the new homeworld for a modern and advanced humanity. Over 6,000,000 people call the world home, far more than any other planet in the Kelveros Cluster. Alan Nui, Imeren, Anticus, and Engor dominate the vast majority of the worlds populace, however Kyros, Lancara, Vasaturbs, Krete Island and a small Asinican claim make up approximately 600,000,000 people. Karravesk [[Karravesk|(See full article)]] While completely barren and lacking any atmosphere, vast quantities of metals were pulled from Karravesk, providing many essential resources in expanding beyond the Irabian System. The world serves as somewhat of a local mining hub, however it has seen a major decline in use since the introduction of minerals from other systems. The world was first explored by Vasaturbian miners in 188 ERB, bringing about a major economic growth period. Rhaesan ''(See full article) Another rocky world beyond the orbit of Karravesk, Rhaesan was occasionally a favored mining spot over Karravesk, but by and large was overshadowed by the mining hub. Some crashes are scattered around the world, including a 1km destroyer which crashed into the world during the Battle of Minerva. Corran (See full article) Corran is a very large rocky world located beyond Rhaesan. While sparsely populates as with the remainder of worlds in the system, Corran serves as a massive junkyard, with a massive region of the world covered in destroyed or retired spacecraft, landfills, and radioactive waste deposits. A massive space station was built by Krete Island to serve as a center for the junkyard. AI's and Humans alike are often found sifting through the wasteland for anything of value, which are often sold throughout the Kelveros Cluster. Kaicili (See full article) The only non-rocky world in the system, Kaicili is a Neptune-sized ice giant with four small rocky moons, Antaelius, Aindul, Enneum, and Pedrus. Very little human activity is found here, with only research stations existing throughout the Kaicilian System. Coroth (See full article) A small rocky world far beyond the orbit of Kaicili, the icy world of Coroth has been the site of extensive research, largely beneath the worlds deep ice sheets, and the liquid oceans located miles below the surface of the world. Despite extensive research throughout these oceans, no life has ever been discovered on the world.Category:Index Category:System